Volectro
Volectro is an Electroids Mixel. Description A scatter-brained, joke-loving Mixel who has been shocked way too many times. He belongs to the tribe of the Electroids and his body emits a static energy that draws things to it. It’s the worst case of static cling ever! Luckily he’s found a way to harness it. Unluckily, he can’t always control what sticks to him – like other Mixels... or trees... or cruise ships... Personality Volectro is the most hyper and energetic out of the Electroids. He gets easily excited over various things. His volume control appears to be broken, as his voice shifts up and down between speaking and yelling regularly. He also has the tendency to laugh easily. Physical Appearance Volectro is mostly yellow in color. His face acts as a body as well, it is squarish and widens at the bottom. At the top of his head is a gold static-charged spiky haircut. He has two small eyes that are close together and separated by a grey band. He has a prominent lip with two fangs that point downwards from it. His arms are yellow, jointed, and long. His hands are gold, with two fingers with purplish-blue fingernail tips. His legs are shorter and light grey, with gold boot-like feet with a single yellow point on the toes. He also includes a gold point at the back of his body. Ability His electrical nails can electrocute whatever he touches, and his static hair can cause various objects to stick to him, with the drawback that he is unable to decide what sticks. Biography Early life Little is known about Volectro's early life. However, he has managed to shock himself enough in the past to cause a spiky, static-charged hairdo. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Mixels, he ends up realizing that Krader has the last one. He eventually joins with Teslo and Zaptor to Max for it, fighting against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. While the Cookironi ends up broken in the process, the encounter a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they give chase. ("Cookironi") During a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, it appeared that he and his brothers were going to sacrifice Krader. After setting things straight with Shuff and Seismo, the Cragsters end up joining their party. The Electroids eventually end up Maxing together to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") He attended a party that ended up being literally crashed by Krader and Flain. ("Murp") During a lesson by Teslo on how many Electroids it takes to change a lightbulb, he questions when they would ever need to know this. As if fate, the lightbulb illuminating the room shatters. Although afraid for a moment, he manages to find a Cubit, which the three of them use to Max to replace the lightbulb that Teslo finds. ("Changing a Lightbulb") During a futile attempt to get a tan, an explosion caused from a Mixelball game ends up covering him in ashes. ("Rockball") He and Shuff were once chased by a Nixel army. Despite having a Cubit with him, it was the wrong colors. Flurr and Gobba ended up saving the two of them after they plummeted off of a cliff and helped stop the Nixels as well. ("Wrong Colors") After accidentally belching his Zap Zaps into Krader's Rocks, he is at first nervous, but then ends up teaming up with him to create Rock Pops after the resulting combination is delicious. They make a stand to sell their food, and also to compete against Vulk and Slumbo's Bar-B-Cubes stand to make money from Gobba. In the process, they load Gobba up with so many free samples that he ends up being too full to make a purchase. ("Bar-B-Cubes") He was a judge at a talent competition, giving a negative mark to Gobba and Kraw's performances. ("Vaudeville Fun") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he grows angry at Zaptor for eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, to the point he declares that he ruined the festival. Later, he gets Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but is later brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") He ends up as one of the victims of the Scorpi/Glurt Murp, getting encased in slime. ("Murp Romp") Memorable Quotes *''"I LOVE COOKIRONIS!"'' - Volectro, Cookironi *''"KEEP RUNNING!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Yeah! But this one's the WRONG COLORS!"'' - Volectro, Wrong Colors *''"Rad fun! Rad fun!"'' - Volectro and Shuff, Wrong Colors *''"Get your Rock Pops! Only one Muck!"'' - Volectro/Krader Mix, Bar B Cubes *''"It seems like Zaptor here has eaten all of the hamlogna sandwiches, and RUINED THE MIXEL FESTIVAL!"'' - Volectro, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Volectro was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number was 41508 and contains 70 pieces. Volectro's in-booklet code is STAT18LI3NG, which is StaticCling when decoded. Trivia *His name is a combination of the words "volt" and "electro". *His fingertips can light up like a flashlight in the dark. **This has only been seen in the episode Changing a Lightbulb. *He is so far the only Series 1 Mixel who has yet to be referred to by his name in the cartoons. *He has the most pieces in the Series 1 wave with 70 pieces while Vulk has 69 pieces. ** He has the most pieces out of the Electroids. * Out of all the Mixels in the cartoon, he has been mixed the most, so far. * Both he and Zaptor appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Lightbulb. * He was originally going to be almost all one shade of yellow in early artwork. * His voice is a high-pitched Jersey-like accent. * According to LEGO Mixels: Activity Book, his static hair charge is a sort of nervous tic that goes off when he gets upset. Behind the Scenes Volectro was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Video Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp *Changing a Lightbulb *Rockball *Wrong Colors *Bar-B-Cubes *Vaudeville Fun *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (cameo) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Electric Category:Yellow Category:Elemental Head Category:Haired mixels Category:Flat Eyes Category:Fangs Category:High-pitched voices Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Two teeth Category:Elemental arms Category:Mixels with two Fingers Category:Mixels with unique hands Category:Moving Fingers Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Mixels with Lights Category:Talkative Mixels Category:Non-Nixels